Cerberus Galactic Conflict
"People of the Federation, I come to you bearing a declaration of war. The Reterans of Corvana who sought to assist our peoples during what many of you know as the Avaxius Insurgency have come under siege, both by their own blood and a new enemy, known only as the Cybros. You may wonder, why bring the might of our Federation to bear upon those of whom have not shown hostility to humanity. I come to change your outlook through that, know that I have heard and shall speak that these Cybros are genocidal against all, with the help of the Reterans of Epsilo, they seek to bring conquest to the entirety of this world. For as it stands now, The Ra'dam Federation will help our allies destroy any and all warmongers who would threaten the peace and salvation of our great Federation." ― Councilor Lex Halso announcing the Federation at war. The Cerberus Galactic '''sometimes referred to as the '''Galactic Conflict, the Cerberus War, or the '''Galaxy War '''is a galactic scale war that took place in the Cerberus Galaxy pitting humanity alongside its Reteran allies of the Corvanan Combine defending their worlds and the galaxy as a whole against the onslaught of the Second Cybros Dominion and the Reterans of the Epsilo Alliance. Prior to the Conflict - Late 2429 In the early months of 2429, issues began to arise with the now shattered Gemini Empire - having been split into three powers; Corvana, Epsilo and Gemini itself - due to the Corvanan Combine assisting the Ra'dam Federation in their war against Avaxius. While the Gemini Empire disapproved of it, they were not aggressive with their antics but rather just denounced the Combine. Opposite of that was the Espilon Alliance; whom would end their open border policy with their former kin, cut all trading ties and begin funding organizations who opposed the Combine, unbeknownst to anyone. The Corvanan Combine having seen the potential and power that humanity possessed cared little for the other Reteran powers disliking their choices. Both parties believed that the Reterans of Corvana had turned their backs on their own kind to assimilate themselves into human space, while this was very true for the Empire, the Alliance on the other hand had another theory believing that Corvana hoping to use the Federation to bring Reteran space under the Combine's control, it would not be misplaced as the Avaxius Insurgency was not very different from the Strife of Gemini. By late 2429, tension between the Gemini Empire and the Corvanan Combine subsided, while the Epsilo Alliance refused to come to any agreement. Rumors that the Alliance had been preparing for war began to circulate throughout Reteran controlled worlds - in addition that they had been funding different groups of pirates to de-stablize the Combine, while the latter was eventually discovered, the prior was not. With this in mind, the Combine had no hesitation of mobilizing their military on standby, having been formally the military sect of the Gemini Empire, the Combine possessed the most powerful and state of the art Reteran arsenal which carried over following their departure from the Empire. The Combine awaited for war with the Alliance, but for now, it merely lied as a cold war. In mid 2430, The Ra'dam Federation had been beginning its expansion efforts to further their influence of both their nation and humanity. Under the Reteran-Human Relation Deal which was signed only 2 years prior,allowed humanity was allowed to share planets with the Reterans so long as they were divided, had limited military personnel and the planets themselves were upon the Reteran & Human Space border. As expected, the Epsilo Alliance was not part of this deal and many human colonies and colonial exploration fleets had vanished upon the border, it wasn't until a Federation naval fleet engaged and destroyed a small Reteran fleet that had been found to be responsible for the disappearance of the colonists, when the Federation called for a meeting with Reteran officials upon the shared border planet of Calari to discuss this matter, the embassy came under fire from Epsilo Loyalists who would end up murdering all human and Reteran officials. The aggressive behavior from the Alliance and their distaste for humanity forced the Relation Deal to be cut off by the Federation to avoid further incidents and conflict. Months prior to the outbreak of the Cerberus Galactic Conflict, the Epsilo Alliance had isolated itself from any outside relations, even going dark on the Gemini Empire. Epsilo Triumvirate would speak out claiming that their di